Die Hard
by Kamikazi Mirage
Summary: Just when he thought it was over, when he thought there would be no way in him returning...Cloud goes face to face with a familiar foe...in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

This is my **first** fanfic and I hope it's to everyone's liking. Please be kind if reviewing and I do accept critism as long as it's positive and anything is great if I need to improve. Thanks for reading!

(This is a _yaoi_ fanfic (male/male). If you do not like this, please don't read.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and its characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Hard**

The sounds of water running echoed throughout the hallway of the darkened bar. Cloud laid in his bed finally opening his eyes and sitting up, running a hand through his soft golden strands of hair. He gazed around the room and noticed Tifa wasn't there which was strange for that time of night, then again, he didn't really have track of time himself. The blond hero rose to his feet and walked over to the door slowly, his boots scruffing lightly on the wooded floors of the room. He figured Tifa was most likely finishing up a few dishes from their earlier arrivals from that day, some old friends and new faces. The usual, nothing thrilling ever seemed to come up anymore. Things have been pretty calm and peaceful after the final battle against Kadaj and his gang, along with an unsuspected appearance from the one winged angel himself, Sephiroth.

Reaching the stairs, Cloud adverted his eyes down the hall before starting down. The air was heavier for some reason and he could feel his chest rise faster, gasping for air which made him suddenly kneel down with his hand clenching his chest. His breaths were short and fast and he closed his azure eyes to try to calm himself down. Why was he feeling this way? This was too strange. After a few moments, his breathing regained itself to a normal rate and he stood up, beginning to continue his way down the steps. With each slow move he made, there came a loud creak from the step below his foot. Cloud wanted to be cautious just in case, but most likely it wouldn't be anything to fret over. No, but what was the sudden shortness of breath and the unfamiliar heaviness in the air? It has to be his imagination...right? He reached the bottom of the staircase and stopped, scanning the room and the tidy bar area. Only light in the small building was emitting from the moon shining in though the windows as it casted a white light, reflecting off of the counter and the glasses and bottles behind it on the shelf. Everything seemed to be in place...except for the running faucet at the sink. Tifa wouldn't be careless enough to let it keep running for a long amount of time. Cloud made his way, taking a slow pace over to the sink. He stood behind the counter and stared at the water as it poured out quickly as if trying to escape from something. He felt a chill down his spine and his mind began to be shrouded with old memories and painful feelings. He lifted his arms to hold himself tight, lowering his head as he slouched over the counter, gasping for air and crying out in pain that pricked at every inch of his cranium. Flashes of Sephiroth's face appeared countless times in a fast rhythmic motion as well as other pictures that played out time and time again. The images died away in a misty-like haze as well as the prickling pain he felt. Cloud sighed heavily before standing upright, reaching over to turn off the running water. He shook his head, trying to forget everything. Why was this happening? It just didn't make any sense. The blond walked over to one of the back rooms they used for storage when they had to hold some of the deliveries and their equipment and supplies.

Opening the large, metal door, he swiftly made his way inside the room. He left the door open with a heavy stopper so at least a little light would show through. Cloud walked over to the light switch on the wall and flicked it up with his pointer finger, no light. Figures something like this would happen along with everything else. He looked at all of the tall shelves that formed narrow isles, filling the room making it crowded and stuffy. The blond shrugged and began his entrance in the room, searching for something, even he was not sure why or what. Perhaps he was just paranoid from the past. The scars that were left behind from many battles and losses. So many losses, yet in the end, he was victorious. Sephiroth was gone and never to return. No more Kadaj and his gang. No more dealing with Shira and the Turks. When it all comes down to it, he still felt as empty as ever. Nothing filled his yearning void of loneliness and solitude, not even Tifa. Cloud ran his hand along the shelves to search for some light bulbs first of all. It wouldn't be fair to just let his raven haired companion do all of the work around there. With a slight smile, he grabbed onto a small box of bulbs, just what he was looking for. As soon as he had them in his grasp, just about to pull the box itself off of the large, metal shelf, another hand suddenly reached out from the other side and roughly took him by the wrist before he could pull away. His blue eyes widened and shifted upwards only to land on an oh so familiar face he wished never to lay eyes on ever again. The blond hero could feel his heart stop and sink so far down as if he already lost and there was no hope to be found. His own eyes meeting with a pure emerald pair, he knew his battles were far from over. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words would escape, just like him. Was there no escape from him?

"Long time, no see...Cloud." A laugh echoed through the cold room.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Beginnings

This is my second chapter of this story. Sorry for not putting this up sooner, but it's up now and that's all that counts, right? For the few of you who have read the first chapter, thanks. I hope you'll enjoy the second one just as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters

-Rated T- minor situations later on, nothing too extreme- 

* * *

_Die Hard: Chapter Two_

**_Old Beginnings_**

****

"Long time, no see...Cloud." A laugh echoed through the cold room. The past met the present all in that one moment and the room suddenly became chilly. Cloud's breathing became more and more rapid as he backed farther away from the shelves. Fog emitted from his lips and mingled with Sephiroth's clouded breath. This was impossible. How could he have come back? The tall, silver haired man's glowing green eyes locked onto Cloud's in a hypnotizing way.

"Why don't we catch up in a different location? This room is giving me goosebumps, don't you agree?", Sephiroth mocked, sneering sinisterly. The blond hero dashed for his only escape as swift as he could. Avoiding conflict at the bar was his main priority, but deep down it was personal. Sephiroth quickly moved down the isle from the other side of the shelf and stopped in front of the door to block Cloud from leaving his sight.

"Why...how did you...what do you want, Sephiroth? You're supposed to be...", Sephiroth raised his eyebrow in amusement as Cloud began to finally speak.

"Dead?", he finished. "When have I not come back? Face it, Cloud. You can't get rid of me and neither can this planet. Not until I fulfill my duties for Mother. Everything this world has to offer will perish. All of your precious memories will burn to ashes and I'll make you watch as I crush everything you ever cherished with the sole of my boot."

"If it's the planet's destruction and the damnation you want, then take it out with me. I'll be the one to settle things. This will be the final reckoning of your presence here today." Cloud narrowed his eyes, his fear disappeared by being engulfed by rage and hatred. More memories flashed one after the other in his mind. A vivid picture of when he met Aeris at the old church in Midgar reminded him of just how much he loathed the being who stood in front of him. The image faded, but his old feelings remained behind. A sharp pain pricked at his chest and Cloud let out a harsh gasp.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel how your existence is nothing more than a void waiting to be filled with your illusions of peace and happiness? Everything you gain in this world will be snatched away from you, only to leave behind a distasteful pain of what you lost." Sephiroth turned around and stared at the front door. He glanced over his broad shoulder at the aching man behind him. "And it will be you who will stop me?", he laughed and walked out of the room towards the door of the bar. His heavy boots clunked on the hard wood floor and his sword, which was strapped onto his back, bounced in rhythm of his gait.

"Wait." Cloud regained his composure and stood straight. "Where are you going? What exactly are you going to do now?", he asked and moved closer across the room. This caused Sephiroth to stop and turn around quickly to stare at the approaching man. Cloud was startled by the sudden move and took a step back to keep a good distance between them. "Answer me, Sephiroth."

The tall man glared at the blond before him. "I'm not answering to the likes of you. I have my plans ready and I intend to carry them out. And if you decided to try and stop me, it will only delay your inevitable fate. You cannot escape me, Cloud. And neither can this planet. It will be me who finds the Promised Land and I alone will be a god", Sephiroth said with an eerie expression on his face.

"I will stop you and this time, it'll be for good." The hero approached Sephiroth with anger in his eyes. "I'll follow you wherever you go and I'm going to prevent you from doing anymore damage to the lives of the people that live here." Cloud moved closer, standing right in front of the taller man. "If you step outside the doors of this bar, I'll make sure you won't get two feet away from me without tasting my sword." His emotions were so intense that moment, more than they had ever been. He has to watch that his anger doesn't get the best of him. Cloud was already seeing a change in himself as he spoke. Sephiroth continued staring a hole through Cloud and his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"Is that a threat? You shouldn't make threats if you have no intension of carrying them out." His lifted his strong arm and his hand cupped Cloud's chin, pulling his face closer roughly. His skinny fingers held onto his chin and his thumb carressed his bottom lip. "Tell me, how do you intend on stopping me with your sword once I step outside the bar right this very moment? You don't have it on you, do you?" Cloud gritted his teeth and pulled away from the other man's grasp. "You think I will wait for you to retrieve your weapon? By the time you do that, I will already be done with my plans. What are you to do now?" Sephiroth turned again and walked up to the door and opened it, twisting the cold, rusted handle. In front of him, much to his surprise and Cloud's, Tifa stood there with a cardboard box of supplies for the bar under her one arm and her dangling keyring in her other hand. Her stance was as if she was about to unlock the door to the bar until it unexpectantly open. Her warm brown eyes stared up at Sephiroth and she froze.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled to her in hopes she would run away from there, but she remained still. Sephiroth stared down at her and didn't move either.

"...I thought you were...", she started, her voice barely audible from shock.

"Dead? I get that a lot. Looks like we're having ourselves a reunion. Doesn't this bring back so many memories, Cloud?" The silver haired man took a quick glance at the blond and then back to Tifa. "Where is everyone else? I thought they'd be here to greet me as well."

"Just leave! Leave Cloud alone, Sephiroth! Stop the torment!", she yelled. He frowned and gripped a quick and rough handfull of her brunette hair and pulled her closer. She dropped her box of supplies and they fell to the hard ground.

"Watch your mouth, woman. Or you'll end up like your other little lady friend right here, right now." He tapped on his handle of the sword on his back, showing he was ready to grab it and slice her up into pieces like sushi. Not that he was going to hold back from killing her, it's just he wanted to sort a few things out before he began his "plans". Otherwise, she'd be dead on the floor at his feet with Cloud as his witness.

"Let her go, now! I told you if you want to settle things, take it up with me. Leave Tifa out of this." He walked closer, ready to act if possible. Sephiroth slowly let go of her hair and glared at her, then at Cloud.

"Only for you...Cloud", he smirked evily.

"Tifa," Cloud began,"...leave now. I don't want you to get hurt. I can handle this on my own. Besides, it's personal. Please, Tifa..." He couldn't bare to lay his eyes on her. Tifa looked at him with disbelief.

"Cloud, I can help you. Please let me stay by your side and together we can win. Don't push me away. Let me in." She walked her way over to the blond hero and stood in front of him. "Don't do this alone. I couldn't take it if you were to disappear from me." Her eyes began to well up with tears. Cloud placed his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her closer, kissing her on her forehead.

"Understand this, Tifa. I need to do this. Not only for myself, but for all of the people who never had a say. If I lose you, I lose everything. I can't let that happen so let me do this on my own. Leave and tell the others not to come near here, but don't tell them anything about the situation. Will you do that for me?" Tifa sobbed into his chest and clung onto his dark shirt. As much as she didn't want to leave him behind, she knew there was no other way. She reluctantly moved away from him and wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands.

"I have faith in you. You can do it. Promise me you'll return to us?", she asked, staring up at him.

"I promise." He smiled faintly. Though, he knew that it may be impossible for him to ever return depending what might happen.

"Good. Do your thing, Cloud. You've been through it all so don't give up now,but expect a lecture from me when you return. I'm sure the gang would give you one of their own so be prepared." She winked and leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before departing. This torn her up inside. She hated to leave Cloud alone without doing anything to help so it was hard to leave but it must be done. Tifa glanced at the tall man who gave her an intimidating stare. She stared right back, warning him in her own way. Her eyes didn't leave his as she left. Sephiroth stood there silent and watched the them. He was growing quite impatient with all the small talk and wanted things to speed up a little. As Tifa exited the bar, he glared at her the entire way until the door closed behind her.

"You promise, hmm? Do you really think you'll be able to keep that promise? Or is it yet another thing you intend to break? It seems that everything around you tends to suffer. Are you going to let that happen or are you going to stop me like you preached?" He gripped hard onto his handle of his long sword and drew it swiftly. The bright shine and shimmer of the divine blade reflected and highlighted the ceiling with an echoing light like a mirror. Cloud's azure eyes gazed upon the beautiful piece of metal that was shown in front of him. He studied that same weapon his own clashed with many times before. Not having his sword on him, he kept his distance from Sephiroth because it was hard to tell what he was thinking or when he would strike.

"I made a promise and I will keep it. For them", he said firmly. He kept eying the stairs, hoping to get a chance to dash up to his room and retrieve his weapon, but there was no way the man before him would even let him get an inch closer to the staircase.

"In time we'll see, won't we?" His piercing pair of emrald eyes locked onto the blond's and kept track of his actions. He noticed Cloud shifting his eyes towards the staircase. "How fast do you think you are? Let's test it." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and grinned, moving closer to Cloud.


End file.
